Raven's Will
by DarkAngelRaven
Summary: What happens to the people who are left behind after Raven is gone? What do they have to do with the reasons why she did what she did? Did they really think dead people tell no lies? When a iPod shows up at one of the people of the list who doesn't belong what happens? Will he let himself find the clues left behind? Can someone like Raven really die? Why were they chosen? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey people. I know I haven't finished my other story but I needed a break. So I jotted this down one day in science. I will also be posting stories that have been sitting unfinished in my binder of stories. There are a couple one or two shots as well. This is the first of a couple. Plus I'm thinking of righting some pokemon fanfics that a friend of mine is going to beta and maybe a handful of Avengers stories. Well. That's all I have to say. Enjoy and review if you wish. Maybe send some ideas. Also virtual cookies to who can guess the point of view of this story and who the list of people includes. A cookie for each correct answer and if you can guess them all you get a virtual tiger. A hint is at the bottom.

I don't own teen titans or thirteen reasons why.

I would never see them in the same way against. I could never forgive them or forget what they did to her. To think, if only I had known, not that she would have told me, I could have stopped them. Stopped her. Now there was no one to blame but me. And them. I slipped into his room. It was blue and shimmered like underwater. He lay on his side in the big bed. So quite and peaceful. A tank of nervous fish were taking up the opposite wall. I resisted the urge to wake him up and yell at him for his part in it. I placed the package by the foot of his bed. What would be his reaction in the morning? Would he be surprised? Would he think one of his team members left it for him? He would open it expecting more than what is inside. More than a purple iPod shuffle with a black bird designed case. One with only thirteen songs. He would listen to the first one. Then the rest. He will find he can't stop. He can't throw it out. It would just return. She put the spell on it. The one where you have to listen. Listen to it in order. No rewinds. No fast forwarding. He will be surprised by what he hears. I know I was.

1. I knew you when I was little. You were there when the prophecy was stated. You are the reason I can be.  
2. You distrusted me from the first look you sent my way. Maybe even before that. Maybe you are right to not let me get help. Maybe you were wrong. Even if I could go backwards I could not change your opinion of me.  
3. The shadow who helped me find my place. You were always facing me and yet you were the one who could understand me the most. Even the night can't hide the true evil.  
4. Maybe it was bad luck I met you but I feel as if it was ment to be. When you were against me you made me try and that hasn't changed since you are now at my side.  
5. You slither your way under my skin and defences. You tell me lies that I believe. Now I relize you are the snake in Eden.  
6. You are stone cold and I never liked you from the first time I laid eyes on you. I knew you would only betray your friends and I couldn't let that happen. Trust is easy to break but hard to get back once it's broken.  
7. You are sometimes green with envy when you see me with others. I only wish I would have laughed just once. I guess you'll have to trust me that I was laughing on the inside when you turned your cute gaze towards me.  
8. You were the best friend that someone could have. We were the only two and yet we were so different. I watched as I grew ever darker you never lost your light or naïveté even though you started to see the true lights of the world.  
9. You are different than the rest. We were never supposed to be more than enemies and yet we had more darkness in us than any of my friends. You would steal any treasure for us and leave us a map to where you went if only you could see me. You were the only one who wasn't afraid.  
10. The sea churns when you are angry and yet so still when you are disappointed in me. I tried to be a ruler like you but I am not made for that role. I will never forget the beach we went to to find peace. Thank you.  
11. Those arrows you have could only spell trouble for any girl who gets caught. Even someone like me.  
12. You always said you were not a robot but you became one after that day you yelled at me. You say you saw me and wanted to protect me but I told you I could protect myself.  
13. You were always the second best. You should have known when I told you that I was no longer fit to be your second that something was wrong. You never asked. I left. You didn't come after me. It's what you expect when someone you called a wonder is actually a blunder.

This list made by Raven 'Racheal Roth'


	2. Chapter 2:Arella

Chapter 1: Arella

AN: Hey guys and girls, I'm still alive. Sorry about the staggered updates but I'm in the process of moving to a different province. No kidding. Plus I have a request to make of you. I have now told you the first person on the list and the point of view in which it is in. There are still twelve more. Guess who they are. Hints are on the previous chapter. You will see Evan/goth boy soon. Plus a cameo of my friends character that I have plans for in another story. Check out sorceress of the nile's marishka story. It's really good and I finally go her to upload it. Good job to koriandrs for getting 12 out of fourteen on the list correct.

someusername: no. Just no.

koriandrs: no that was not intentional At all. I have never read that. Is it a good book? also it's based off of thirteen reasons why.

I knew you when I was little. You were there when the prophecy was stated. You are the reason I can be.

I watched as the guard passed by exactly at four thirteen. I had five minutes. More than enough time for someone like me. I pushed the button on my watch to start the timer. With that I was off. Flipping over the bar I was recently perched upon, I landed silently on the ground. As I cut a hole in the antique holder's glass, I noticed that the Titans hasn't shown up. Apparently that was what many villains said. If they did show up they seemed distracted. And no one knew the reason. I heard a noise behind me and looked up to see a birdarang heading my way. I ducked it with ease.  
"You've got to do better than that Chuckles if you want to catch me." i stated as I turned to see him. Strangely, he didn't have a corny one liner or even his patented catch phrase. He just attacked. I pulled back and after a few exchanged moves I simply taped him to the floor with a sticky x. Starfire and Cyborg were next as I dodged their ammo shot at me. BeastBoy charged me from behind and butted me as a goat. I sent him flying with an explosive x that I had recently made. I used extra strong xs for both Starfire and Cyborg. Securing them to the floor. Now for the last one. Raven. I looked around, but I couldn't find a blue hooded goth or anything encased in black flying towards my heard. Then it dawned on me. The reason why the Titans didn't put up much of a fight. Raven had left them. Probably for that dragon boy or even the civilian goth she was seen to hang out with. I almost pitied the Titans. She was almost the most entertaining Titan munis Robin himself. I walked up to Robin and as he half-glared I saw the fight he usually had wasn't in him. The others were the same. "Did your little birdy finally want to play with the big boys Robin?" He spat at me. I had to put a hold on my temper at that.  
"You don't know her Red X. Only as a hero. As a Titan. You're just a thief."  
"And yet I, the humble thief(humble my ass, Robin mumbled) have managed to beat the likes of you." I finished ignoring his comment. "See ya BirdBrain." I called out as I hit the teleporter on my belt.  
I materialized in my safe house. As I walked past my counter to put the artifact I had stolen away, I noticed a parcel. It was quite small. Like an iPod box. I checked the address but couldn't find one. It only said 'Red X' written with a thick black marker. I opened it to find a purple iPod shuffle with a black bird designed case. Opening the unlocked device I found there were only thirteen songs numbered 1-13. Go figure. I grabbed some headphones to listen. I selected the last song only for a voice to say 'You can't do that. You must listen to them in order.' The voice was oddly familiar even though it was dark and raspy. It seemed to be very tired. As if they were carrying the fate of the world. Following the advice, I selected the song titled 1. I listed as it came to life.  
'If your listening to this it means you are one of the selected thirteen people who get to hear the words of a dead girl. That's right. You've one the sweepstakes to listen to the voice of the most hated Titan, other than Terra, Raven.' I clicked paused and simply stared at the screen. Raven was the most hated Titan. Who told her that? In my opinion... Well. I heard Robin's voice in my mind. "You don't know her. Just as a hero. A titan." He was right. I only knew what anyone else did about her. What did she mean about a dead girl. Is that why she wasn't there? The reason behind the Titan's lack of enthusiasm. She died. I hit play.  
'Now you've probably heard the news already and I want to clarify this: I did not die because of an accident or some 'line of duty' bullshit. I died because of you thirteen lucky or unlucky people. Tell me; how did my funeral go? Did you cry? Did you say how sorry you were?' there was no funeral. I would have heard of it, i thought. 'Well. It's too late for that. I'm already dead. Now where to begin... I was always told to begin at the beginning so I will. I was born the daughter of... You know what. Let's go further back.  
Before I was born, a girl about seventeen decided to run away from her home. She joined up with some people which led her to join up with a church. The church was, in fact, a cult wanting to raise up Scath and bring him to the Earth. Scath was in need of a portal so the leaders decided to sacrifice a virgin girl to create a vessel for Scath's return. Scath took her and raped her. This girl's name was Arella Roth. When she found herself pregnant with the devil's child she tried many times to kill it or herself. Unfortunately, Scath had put a spell on her so she would not succeed. Then someone came to help. A group from a dimension called Azerath, had been sent to protect the child and mother. They wanted to raise the child for Arella. The teenager agreed to leave Earth if only they would take the child and never let her see it again. So the child was born and the temple on Azerath shook with a mighty rush of power. The child was then raised without a mother to watch over it. Without love because she was set apart. The child was supposed to bring Scath to Earth's dimension. Her mother watched from windows or a balcony while her child was outside training. That's all the young kid did was train in hopes that she could restrict her powers enough that Scath couldn't use her. But it proved fruitless in the end. Arella never once showed the child she was loved. Only that she reminded her of the Deamon. The child was me. Arella only started to talk to me just before I left Azerath. Only then did she realize it wasn't my fault. But it was too late. The damage was done.  
Now, before I get ahead of myself, I must explain the rules. You, the lucky listener, must listen to all the parts in order. Then you must pass them on to the next person on the list. If you want you can stop once you know who is after you. The last one on the list can listen and then take the damn iPod to hell with you where I'll be waiting. If you don't do as I request, you will find the keeper of the second set has posted it on YouTube and sent it to news reporters. That's all.'  
I sat and listened to the empty silence coming through the headphones. I wondered who the other keeper was. I looked out of my apartment window to see a perfect view of Titans Tower. Why Raven? Why did you have to go? To die? Then I heard from the still playing device, softly that you could barely hear it. A number one.


End file.
